The present disclosure relates to computer graphics systems, and more particularly, to remote localization for peer-to-peer sharing.
One area of computing devices that has grown in recent years is the area of virtual reality (VR), augmented reality (AR) and/or mixed reality (MR) devices. Such technology may be incorporated into display devices such as head-mounted display (HMD) device in the form of eyeglasses, goggles, a helmet, a visor, or other eyewear. As used herein, a HMD device may include a device that generates and/or displays virtual reality images (e.g., from at least one virtual environment input), AR images (e.g., from at least one virtual environment input and one real environment input), and/or MR images (e.g., from at least two virtual environment inputs). In such display devices, a scene (one or more image frames) produced for the display device can be oriented or modified based on user input (e.g., movement of a gamepad button or stick to cause movement of the orientation of the scene, introduction of items into the scene, etc.).
The use of a display device such as an HMD device, however, may not be limited to a single-user platform (e.g., a single user utilizing a single HMD device to navigate a VR/AR/MR scene). Instead, there is demand for enabling multi-user platforms that allow multiple users to collaborate on a shared session (e.g., VR/AR/MR images or scene) using multiple HMDs (e.g., multiple users playing the same game in VR/AR/MR). Enabling collaborative multi-user virtual platform requires extensive processing and bandwidth resources. For example, conventional multi-user virtual platforms require each HMD device to periodically export and import significant hologram data (e.g., 10-20 megabytes) to and from other HMD device(s) such that each device may coordinate and synchronize the location of each of the multiple users within the shared session. However, sharing of such large amounts of data stresses the processing and bandwidth resources of the devices, and may adversely impact user experience.